¿Se puede ser feliz?
by BackDark
Summary: En el ultimo año de escuela, las cosas se vuelven mas interesantes para Clara, todo comienza con un crimen en su cuidad, conoce gente nueva y descubre que todos, hasta sus amigos mas cercanos, ocultan algo.
1. conexión mística

Creo que alguna vez todos nos hemos sentido decepcionados de alguien y creo que todos han pensado que hay personas que no valen la pena para nada, ni considerarlas para darles regalos en navidad, abrazarlos en año nuevo o dejarles un mensaje por su cumpleaños. No es este el caso de mi amigo Miguel Ángel, el siempre está ahí para mi, hacemos todo juntos desde que… Bueno, desde que nos conocemos y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo (y no quiero contarlo porque me siento vieja) Pero es de esos amigos que se levantan a las cuatro de la mañana para ayudarte a resolver un problema, lo hizo un día, tuvo que escapar de su casa y considerando que su mamá es abogada, madre soltera y encima es hijo único, es una tarea bastante arriesgada, pero más arriesgado fue que salto desde un segundo piso, en fin; se que si un día se me ocurriera matar a alguien (y ganas no me faltan) tendría quien me ayude a esconder el cadáver ( y en el caso de que nos descubrieran, un abogado ).

El problema con Miguel fue que este año, nuestro último año de estudio, llego una nueva alumna, ella brillaba, tenía algo así como un aura mágica y luminosa a su alrededor, unos ojos que le devolvían la vida a los muertos, tan simpática como un cachorrito y tan misteriosa como un gatito, lo tenía todo, incluyendo una conexión mística con Miguel, algo que ni ellos podrían explicar y creo que hasta se veían bien juntos. Ni Nicole ni Miguel eran el problema en sí, el problema fue que al estar ellos juntos me di cuenta de que no tenía algo como lo que ellos tienen con nadie, ni nunca lo he tenido. Así que mientras ellos derrochaban amor y cursilería me dedique a ''interactuar'' con otros alumnos, solo para darme cuenta que la única persona por la que había sentido algo (algo que jamás fue correspondido más que por una fría indiferencia) también tenia su ''algo'' con la jugadora de tenis estrella del colegio, lo que solo hizo aumentar mi sensación de ''moriré sola y rodeada de gatos parecidos a Nicole''.

La única comprensión que tuve fue de mi compañero Esteban (Que era jodidamente guapo) pero no tenía esa conexión mística con él y considerando el hecho de que él había quedado soltero hace un par de días, no pretendía nada más que una amistad, su novia lo había engañado, de la manera más cruel posible… ¡CON SU MEJOR AMIGO! (Como en una novela mexicana) Y eso lo dejaba igual que yo (vagando solo por los pasillos de la escuela, sin mejor amigo y sin un ser amado). En realidad me gustaba estar con Esteban, el me entendía y era el ser mas amoroso de la historia de este mundo, casi como un ángel caído (y eso mismo hacia que sintiera ganas de matar a su ex, ¿Qué clase de persona hiere a alguien tan bueno… y que encima esta tan bueno?) Me sentía afortuna de tenerlo como amigo, pero lo que no tardo en pasar, fueron los rumores, por ahí se esparció el rumor de que yo salía con él, que él estaba despechado y se desquitaría conmigo, también que en realidad a mí siempre me gusto Miguel, pero ahora que el estaba con Nicole estaba usando a Esteban para sacarle celos, o por lo menos para olvidarlo. Pero a mí en realidad me sorprendía la cantidad de dramas y mentiras que es capaz imaginar la gente solo porque un par de cosas cambian, eso demuestra lo aburrida que es esta escuela, lo aburrida que son sus vidas y claro, eso incluye la mía, sin embargo eso empezó a cambiar cuando cosas interesantes nos empezaron a pasar este año… y claro, eso me incluye.


	2. Margaret Steller

Margaret Steller

En las noches, me cuesta dormir y no suelo dormir más de cinco horas, porque despierto muy de madrugada, puede que la gente piense que ando muy cansada por la vida (porque desde siempre mis ojos no saben disimular mi falta de sueño) pero a diferencia de lo que se cree no, no estoy ni cansada ni desconcentrada. Me han llevado al médico y debo tomar fármacos pero no lo hago, si no me siento cansada durante el día, no estoy interesada en andar dopada por ahí (claro que mi familia si cree que tomo los fármacos) y finjo que duermo plácidamente toda la noche para evitarme terapias y un montón de cosas que detesto (en ocasiones hasta he llegado tarde a clases apropósito con la excusa de que me dormí para hacer mi mentira más creíble) pero todo esto tiene una buena razón, evitar que mi familia se preocupe por mí, ellos ya tienen suficientes problemas para que se estén preocupando además por mí.

Y así estaba aquella noche de Abril, sin nada que hacer y sin poder dormir, el reloj marcaba 3:37 A.M y como era una calurosa noche, lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir fue un paseo nocturno, realmente son hermosos, es como si por un segundo la ciudad se callara y dejara brillar a las estrellas, como si las calles poco iluminadas se unieran con el cielo nocturno para darte la sensación de que caminas en el (y unas pequeñas y solitarias luciérnagas ayudan en esa ilusión).

Salir a escondida como ya lo había hecho otras veces era fácil (no, no es que sea una experta del escapismo) solo diré, que mi familia tiene el sueño pesado. Vivo a las afueras de Santiago, así que hay una carretera cerca, también casas de campo cruzándola y a veces puedes ver gente montando a caballo, caminar por ahí de madrugada puede ser peligroso, pero realmente nunca le había tomado el verdadero peso a esto, hasta que oí ruido proveniente de una casa, estaba precisamente entrando en esa calle y al sentir gente gritar de una manera horrible me quede un poco asustada… y paralizada.

No se sentía como una discusión ''normal'' ya que en realidad se escuchaba muy violenta, sentía ruidos que parecían ser platos rompiéndose en pedazos (pero me sonaba mas a que se los estaban lanzando) y gritos como de una niña (lo que me hizo sentir escalofrió, sonaba como un juego de terror o a la niña que siempre grita en una película se zombies).De repente los gritos de la niña sonaron aun más escalofriantes pero se detuvieron de golpe. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban dos hombres discutir, más bien se gritaban se una forma muy agresiva, solo pensaba en correr a casa, pero para eso tenía que pasar justamente frente a la dichosa casa (y salir de mi parálisis temporal) no quería ver que había dentro, tampoco quería que los hombres que estaban dentro me vieran, pero me preocupaba no haber escuchado ni un pequeño murmullo más de la niña, (no es que sea psíquica o algo pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo le había pasado, hubiera preferido que siguiera gritando).

Fue entonces cuando un hombre salió de la casa pero yo no podía ver mucho (no era una calle precisamente iluminada) solo pude verlo gracias a la luz que salía desde las ventanas de la casa, pero me basto con ver que estába completamente ensangrentado de pies a cabeza, para que mi ''parálisis'' se curara milagrosamente. Yo lo estaba mirando cuando el clavo sus ojos en mi y quiero aclarar que no soy una persona ni atlética ni religiosa pero esos ojos verdes mirándome me bastaron para correr como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras pensaba que todos los dioses de los que había escuchado hablar alguna vez, me ayudarían si les rezaba a la misma vez (y solo pensar en rezar exclusivamente cuando tienes un problema sonaba algo indigno).

No pude parar de correr, pero no sabía dónde ir y solo pude pensar en la única persona que me ayuda a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, así que fui directo a casa de Miguel. Ya fuera de su casa le lancé unas piedras a su ventana, sin respuesta (no insistí en eso porque podía despertar a su mamá). Mi celular marcaba las 4:15 A.M y lo llame a su móvil unas cinco veces hasta que la sexta vez por fin contesto.

-Es… es de noche… ¿Que… que te pasa?- Su voz sonaba como a no-estoy-despierto-hace-mas-de-cinco-segundos.

-¡Estoy afuera de tu casa, bajo tu ventana, tengo miedo estoy asustada y creo que nunca antes había rezado tanto como hoy, necesito tu ayuda porque no puedo volver a mi casa y tengo miedo! – Entonces escuchar mis balbuceos y el sonido de pánico en mi propia voz hizo todo más real.

-Vale vale, bajo en dos segundos – Dijo con un tono totalmente diferente, lo que hizo pensar que el pánico es un mal contagioso.

Y salió por la puerta, tuvimos una pequeña discusión porque no podía ser clara al explicarle que me pasaba. Resumiendo, la discusión termino en un ''te calmas o te calmo'' por parte de Miguel (lo sé, es un amor de persona) entonces sentados en las escaleras que estaban frente a su casa, le explique lo de mi escape de casa, lo de la chica que gritaba y sobre el sujeto ensangrentado que me miro que posiblemente era su asesino. Entonces entendió que no podía irme a casa por el mismo camino (ni lo haría yo sola) así que me acompaño por otro que requería una vuelta aun más larga y con calles más oscuras, pero ese tiempo solo sirvió para llevarme un enorme regaño, comenzando por ''no debes salir sola de noche, es peligroso, ya lo hemos hablado antes'', pasando por ''¿ Por qué pasaste por mi casa en vez de llamar a la policía?'' y terminando con ''Debes tomarte tus medicamentos, es por tu salud y te evitaría cosas como estas''.

Obviamente esa noche no pude dormir, los gritos de esa chica resonaban en mi cabeza y fui a la escuela un poco antes, para evitar a mi familia, no me sentía con ganas de interactuar con mas seres humanos, quería pensar que lo de anoche no fue nada más que un mal sueño y le fui restando importancia por el camino, todo pudo haber sido una confusión, tal vez pensé mal y saque todo de contexto. Cuando por fin llegue mi mentalidad sobre lo de anoche fue totalmente diferente, hasta trate de entrar sonriendo pero la triste realidad fue que nadie devolvió esa sonrisa y el pánico volvió a invadirme cuando me di cuenta de que el ambiente me recordaba al de anoche e incluso algo más perturbador aun, gritos y llantos como música de fondo y los que no cumplían los requisitos anteriores solo tenían gesto de tristeza o incomodidad en sus feas caras de adolecentes.

Sentí que un mini ataque de pánico se me presentaba entonces me senté en la silla más cercana que encontré y pude sentir que todo me daba vueltas, lo siguiente que escuche fue que la voz de Miguel preguntándome si estaba bien y no, no estaba bien (no hacía falta ni preguntar).

-¿Sabes que está pasando?- Pregunte buscando respuesta en la infinita sabiduría de Miguel.

-Llegue hace 2 minutos… tampoco entiendo nada – Me respondió mas confundido que yo.

-Todo esto está mal, esto más lo de anoche… tengo un pésimo presentimiento.

-Y yo también.

En eso apareció Esteban como el ángel que es, nos pregunto si acaso por nuestras caras nos había afectado mucho lo que había pasado; pero le explicamos que no teníamos idea de que estaba sucediendo. En palabras de Esteban, habían matado a la alumna Margaret Steller de segundo esa noche a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, aun no había un culpable, ni siquiera un sospechoso, solo encontraron su cuerpo en muy mal estado en su casa y que al parecer sufrió mucho, aun no terminaba de hablar cuando sentí nauseas y corrí al baño (obviamente a vomitar, porque suelo hacer eso cuando estoy muy nerviosa).

Mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza encerrada en ese sucio baño de alumnos de educación media, mi mente daba mil vueltas en lo de anoche, yo conocía a Margaret, no éramos amigas pero sabía perfectamente quien era, siempre andaba por ahí con una sonrisa, con su largo pelo rubio y ondulado, siempre perfectamente peinado, siempre usaba una gabardina azul que lograba llamar mi atención y tratando de hablar con todo el mundo, no la conocía bien pero creo que fue una buena persona (es eso, o creo que nuestra mente bloquea los malos recuerdos de los muertos, para siempre recordarlos como buenas personas, hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho) y tenía la certeza de que ella era quien gritaba anoche, que esa su casa y que yo estaba ahí cuando la mataron.

¿Hubiera sido diferente si hubiera intervenido? Probablemente nos hubieran matado a ambas. ¿Hubiera sido diferente si yo no estuviera ahí a esa hora? La habrían matado de todas maneras. ¿Por qué no llame a la policía? ¿Ellos habrían hecho algo? ¿Hubieran impedido su muerte? Realmente no tenía mucho tiempo a favor, en lo que llegaban la hubieran matado de todas maneras… pero probablemente no murió de inmediato, tal vez agonizaba mientras Miguel me iba a dejar a casa… o tal vez solo habrían atrapado a su homicida, pero de todas maneras alguien estaría pagando por eso ahora.

Eran mil cosas en las que pensar y mil escenarios diferentes a su vez, pero las preguntas que mas me afectaban eran; Si esa noche me hubiera quedado en casa ¿Lo de Margaret me afectaría tanto como lo está haciendo ahora? Probablemente (y siendo cruelmente sincera) ni siquiera me habría importado, todo esto era solo y exclusivamente porque tenía sus gritos de terror marcados en mi cabeza, aun podía oírlos, así como en ese momento podía oír como lloraba la chica del baño de al lado, que probablemente era su amiga y así como también podía leer los rayados del baño insultando a alguien '_'Jesica púdrete'' _ pensaba exactamente lo mismo acerca de Jesica, que se pudra.

La segunda pregunta que me torturaba era si acaso yo tenía alguna culpa en lo que había pasado (este, de todos, fue el pensamiento más egoísta que tuve) ¿Tuve algo que ver yo con la muerte de Margaret? El estar ahí en ese momento, haber visto lo que vi, oído lo que escuche y habérmelo callado… ¿Hacia qué yo tuviera algún grado de responsabilidad? ¿Eso me hacia cómplice? No tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas en ese momento (y eso, es algo que detesto y mucho).

Lo tercero y último que mas me perturbaba era que si yo vi al asesino… ¿El me vio a mi? La calle estaba oscura y yo solo lo vi por las luces que salían de la casa, pero aun así no puede tener certeza de eso ¿Podría reconocerme si me vuelve a ver? ¿Estoy en peligro?

Por muchas cosas que tuviera en la cabeza, no podía desaparecer del mundo real y el mundo real no desaparece solo porque no piensas en el, sentí un golpe en la puerta de mi baño, una súplica de que abriera, volví completamente al mundo real con eso.

-Clara, Clara por favor abre, tenemos que hablar, o no hablaremos si no quieres pero por favor abre la puerta, Clara…

Pude reconocer la voz de Nicole, así que dejando el egoísmo de lado le abrí la puerta (me refiero a egoísmo, porque tal vez los otros se estaban preocupando por mi y no tenía derecho a hacer que las personas que quiero se preocupen por mi culpa). Apenas abrí la puerta, Nicole me abrazo, fue raro porque nunca la considere mi amiga, solo la consideraba la-novia-de-mi-amigo-que-no-es-mala, pero me tranquilizo, ella me saco del baño y me ayudo a lavarme la cara (y enjuagarme la boca) dijo que estaba pálida y que Miguel le había contado la mayor parte de todo pero que quería oír mi versión.

-No tienes que fingir interés. – Le dije cortante

-No lo hago, enserio me preocupas, eres muy importante para Miguel y por lo tanto para mí. – Sonaba sincera o por lo menos sonaba demasiado convincente para estar mintiendo.

Entonces el baño se vació por completo, solo quedábamos nosotras dos solas dentro.

-Fue mi culpa.

-No, no lo fue.

-Eso es lo que dices para que no me sienta culpable.

-Eso es lo que digo porque es la verdad y también lo digo para que no te encierres en un baño asqueroso a auto-compadecerte.- Me quede callada con lo duro de su tono de voz. -Piensa que la verdadera victima aquí es Margaret, su familia y amigos.

Y no dije nada mas, no quise decir nada más hasta que salimos del baño (porque tal vez ella tenía razón) afuera estaban Miguel y Esteban, no me preguntaron cómo estaba (porque obviamente respondería que bien) Esteban me pregunto '' ¿que sientes?'' él sabía exactamente que preguntar (y sabia con que tono de voz hacerlo el maldito manipulador ese).

-¿Qué cómo me siento? -Dije algo a la defensiva pero luego cambie el tono. –Siento… miedo. – Finalice siendo totalmente sincera con el lindo pero manipulador Esteban, que luego me abrazo.

Miguel me pregunto a que le tenía miedo, entonces tuve que explicarle que tenía miedo de que tal vez el asesino quisiera hacerme algo si es que me reconocía, pero entonces ambos (Miguel y Esteban) dijeron que me cuidarían, que estaba segura, pero es como cuando los niños van a su primer día de clases, sus padres les dicen que estarán bien y que nada pasara, cuando ni ellos están seguros de eso.

Ese día salimos temprano de clases (por los ánimos y todo eso) y le dije a Miguel y Esteban que iría sola a casa y que si, estaba mejor. Entonces a la cuadra siguiente Nicole me alcanzo, por su voz cansada y eso, pude ver que corrió para alcanzarme.

-Tienes que ir a la policía.- Me decía.

Entonces tuve que explicarle lo de mi insomnio mal tratado, mi mentira a la familia, mi escape, las futuras terapias y eso, ella entendió pero aun así dijo que tenía que hacerlo por mi propia seguridad (y tenía razón) me convenció cuando solo dijo que deberíamos hablar con un policía, nada de declarar y eso, también cuando dijo ''no te abras creído que Esteban y Miguel pueden defenderte, no con esos brazos flácidos''.

Creo que esa fue mi primera sonrisa del día, así que accedí a hablar con un policía ese día y por supuesto, Nicole me acompaño, creo que empezaba a verla como una amiga.


End file.
